


Arrow wound

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hubert gets hurt, Linhardt is done with both of them, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Hubert gets wounded during a battle, and of course Ferdinand worries.





	Arrow wound

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Ferdinand finds out that Hubert has been hurt only when the battle is over. His usual smile falters immediately as soon as he looks at Bernadetta, who looks worried.

\- Is there something wrong? -, he asks, fearing that she might’ve been wounded or that the pressure of the war is taking a toll on her.

She looks up at him, her eyes red with tears, and she mutters, her voice trembling:

\- Hubert… he’s been… -.

Ferdinand has never run faster.

An arrow has struck Hubert and he’s been taken away from the battlefield in haste.

When Ferdinand reaches him he’s on the ground as he’s being tended to by Linhardt, who doesn’t look so great either.

\- It was a poisoned arrow -, the mage explains, - Had to take care of the poison before closing the wound -.

Despite everything, Hubert is still conscious – even if barely. His eyes are hazy at best and he probably isn’t understanding much of what is happening, but it’s for the best: Ferdinand is too scared of losing him to let him fall asleep now.

He takes his face between his hands – gently, more so than he usually does already – tilting it slightly so that he’s looking at him.

\- Focus on me Hubert, d-don’t you dare close your eyes -, he mutters, or better, yells, as panic begins to take over him.

Hubert will make it… will he?

He _has_ to. Ferdinand has to believe that.

He must have faith in Linhardt, he must believe that it will be fine, he must…

_\- Ferdinand -._

Hubert’s voice comes less shaky than Ferdinand would’ve expected – it’s almost like he’s just being mildly inconvenienced instead of gravely wounded.

\- What? -.

\- Shut up -.

There’s a beat.

Ferdinand stares at Hubert, mouth agape, and Hubert stares back.

Then, without anyone expecting it, Ferdinand begins to laugh. He’s clearly panicking, but on the other hand he also feels relieved: Hubert must not be that out of it if he’s still talking like that.

He truly is fine.

… fine. He might have overreacted.

Looking at Hubert now, he doesn’t look too bad.

\- I… I apologize -, he says, still half chuckling, stretching one hand to hold Hubert’s. He might be close to crying.

\- Ferdinand, it’s fine. _I’m_ fine -, Hubert replies, and just with that he manages to reassure the other.

He always worries much, letting his emotions take the better of him even in times where he should think rationally, but… Hubert would lie if he said that he minds being coddled a bit. Having someone worry about him makes him feel warm, good even, but he still can’t help but to feel guilty about the scare he must’ve given him.

\- Ahem… -.

They both turn to Linhardt, who looks at both of them completely unimpressed.

\- I’d have some work to do and I’d require some concentration, if you’d be so kind… -, he says, in his typical sarcastic fashion.

\- O-oh… Of course, Linhardt! I apologize -, Ferdinand, who’s already beginning to blush, mutters.

Thankfully Hubert steps in before he can make a complete fool of himself.

\- Ferdinand, why don’t you join lady Edelgard? She needs someone by her side and it clearly can’t be me -.

Of course even in a moment like this he’d think about his duty… but there is nothing for Ferdinand to do here, he supposes. At least he can get his mind off of this and focus on something else – he’d hate to get in Linhardt’s way after all.

He takes a deep breath then, giving Hubert’s hand a last squeeze before pulling away.

\- All right, I’ll go -, he says, before quickly adding, pointing a finger to Hubert’s chest, - I want you to be all healed up by the time I’m done -.

\- I’m not the one responsible for my own healing -, Hubert chuckles, - … But I’ll do my best -.

\- You better -, is all Ferdinand says, then he gives a quick kiss to Hubert’s forehead and he gets up, making his way towards Edelgard.

Hubert will be fine. He’s safe.

If only his heart would stop pounding in his chest, then.

War is dangerous, Ferdinand knows that; by fighting, they all put their lives on the line. Death can – and will – happen and yet… he doesn’t want to lose Hubert.

A smile appears on his lips.

It isn’t like him to think like this; isn’t he not Ferdinand von Aegir after all?

He shall protect everyone he cares about. He won’t let anyone touch his friends.

He will keep Hubert safe.

He swears on his honor.


End file.
